The Joys of Muggle Technology
by trizfores
Summary: Draco comes home to surprise Hermione and is more than surprised, as she is. He won't admit that he likes muggle technology, but what about the internet? Will he admit to liking it? A smutty, lemon filled, DMHG PWP oneshot. R&R pls!


Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Inside the master suite in Malfoy Manor, Hermione Malfoy sat in front of her laptop as she typed away at her desk, working on her blog about muggle technology in the British wizarding world.

After the war had ended with Voldemort, muggle lives had become easier, and with that, muggle technology was slowly making its way into the other world. And one of the things that Hermione's couldn't live without was internet. It made things easier, not just for her but many others. Maybe, one day, flooing would become only a source of traveling as communications with webcams were less of a hassle to do.

Hermione sighed, her blog for the week was done. However, it wasn't a sigh of content, but of sadness. She missed her husband. He had been go again for far too long, on one of his many business trips as he had to foresee how Malfoy Industries International was doing in various countries. In two days he would return, but it wasn't soon enough for her.

Other than that, it had been almost three weeks since she and him had last made love, not that she was counting. Though he called her every night, phone sex was something that they didn't practice. They tried it once before, but it was weird, and they never tried it after that single moment.

Feeling somewhat deprived and very horny at the moment, Hermione typed in the address of a porn site that she did visit for lonesome and horny occasions such as these. Watching porn was a secret she kept to herself, even from her husband. It was something she wanted to keep secret, saving herself from the embarrassment of others, not wanting to be judged as disgusting by anyone. When she found a video that seemed interesting to watch, she clicked on the play button, and started to watch it.

The couple on the computer screen was no doubt attractive. The brunette woman had good size busts, her pussy shaved clean like hers. The blonde man somewhat reminded Hermione of Draco, well fit, and his cock… Draco's was better in size, shape and form. Still the man's cock was impressive nonetheless.

When the couple had taken their clothes off, Hermione too had her clothes off. Her spaghetti strap cotton pajamas were on the floor, along with her floral thong. When the foreplay started, she started to tease herself as well. One hand played with her nipple and breasts, while the other ventured down south to her clit and already wet pussy.

The man on the screen slowly thrust into the groaning woman. A groan too had escaped from Hermione's lips as she let her middle finger enter her as her thumb continued to massage her clit. As she finger-fucked herself, she imagined her husband's cock inside of her. She missed it. She needed it.

Hermione was too focused on what she was multitasking on—watching porn, masturbating and imagining her husband—that she didn't hear the door open.

---

Draco Malfoy walked into his home, passed the foyer, and into his study. Upon placing his briefcase down on his huge desk, he took off his coat, and pulled off his tie. After, he sat himself down on his desk and fumbled into one of his coat pockets, pulling out a velvet box. Once the box was open, he stared at the piece of jewelry that lay inside.

It was a necklace. A white gold chain that had a strand of perfectly cut circular diamonds that hung down. Simple is what it was, even elegant. The price of it was rather expensive, but to him, money was of no expense, most especially when it came to his wife.

Jewelry was something she never bought. No, she wasn't a gold-digging wife. All she asked from him was love, and nothing less. And that is exactly what he gave. Still, he wondered why in Merlin's name she loved him. He gave her love, and showed her love, and one of them was by showering her with gifts, even if it was for no reason. Draco always had something for her when he returned home from a business trip. From chocolates to jewels, she was always surprised and grateful. She most definitely wasn't spoiled, but he did want to spoil her very much.

The grandfather clock in the study belled loudly as the clock struck midnight. Draco shook his head as he thought about his wife—alone, without him. He was sure that she had already eaten dinner, but not so sure if she had eaten alone or gone out with friends. Hopefully she wasn't alone, not wanting her to be alone at all, or rather, be without him. If only it were possible, he would never leave his home and make love to his wife all the time.

Draco stood on his feet and thought about giving her his gift and making love to her. He missed her body and the feel of her heat around him. If she was awake, that is exactly what he would do. If not, it was a perfect way to start the morning. With his gift in hand, he quickly made his way up towards the master suite, hoping at least that she was awake.

---

"Babe, I'm ho—" Draco stopped midsentence with his greeting as his eyes widened with surprise. His wife was naked in front of her muggle laptop contraption, and if his ears heard him correctly, he heard the sounds of people having sex coming from it.

"Draco!" Hermione squeaked in surprise, turning around to see him standing at the door. She stopped what she was doing immediately, covering herself up with her arms. After a second or two, she noticed that she was covering the wrong thing since her husband had seen her naked so many times. She reached for the laptop and slammed it shut, cursing to herself when she heard the sounds of the video continue on. She forgot to press the stop button on it. "You're home early."

"I finished early. What are or were you doing?" Draco asked curiously as he made his way towards her. He frowned in confusion as she tried to open the laptop, fumbling with it until she opened it successfully. Why was she acting odd? What on earth was she hiding? Why were there sounds of sex coming from it?

"Nothing. It's nothing Draco." Finally she got the laptop open, and was about to press stop until a hand stopped her from doing so.

"What on earth is that?" Draco asked, his eyes widening again as he watched two people apparently having sex on her laptop. "What? Ho—how?" His questions barely coming out. He immediately had a thousand other questions in his head, not really understanding what he was seeing. He was still trying to understand how muggle technology worked. For now, all he understood were few, such as the microwave, television and the DVD player. The internet was something he never would understand.

Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Again, for a second time, she tried to stop the video, only to have her laptop pulled away. "Draco!" she pleaded, trying to pull it away from him. But she was unsuccessful.

"They're really getting it at," he said in awe. "Please, explain Hermione."

As she hung her head low, she shook her head. How was she going to explain _this _to her husband, telling him exactly what she was doing? They're love life, and sex life was wonderful. How was he going to react when he found out she would masturbate without him, much less with the companion of porn?

Draco continued to watch as he placed the laptop on his lap, sitting at the edge of her desk. The subject of his present forgotten as he set it aside next to her pens. He tried to process questions in his head, until he finally understood what he was seeing. "This is some sort of form of muggle pornography isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, finding her voice.

Suddenly, it all became clear to Draco. "You were masturbating weren't you?" Seeing his wife naked earlier made him half hard. She always turned him on. Now, thinking and knowing that his wife was masturbating made his erection grow all the more.

Hermione looked up at him and snapped. "Okay, I was masturbating and watching porn! Happy? I admit it!" she said aloud. She blinked several times, seeing that familiar look in Draco's eyes that she knew too well that glint he had when they made love, or where about to.

Draco set the laptop back on the desk, and placed his hands on the sides of his thighs. Did she think that he was disappointed? He wasn't disappointed a single it. As a matter a fact, he got turned on all the more that it was starting to ache beneath his trousers. He stood up and pulled his wife up from the seat and sat himself down, before pulling him onto his lap. "Feel how you turn me on," he growled as he moved his hips, making sure she felt his hard cock as he ground up against her. "It better be me you were imagining."

"No one else!" Hermione growled as well. She pulled roughly at Draco's collar and kissed him roughly.

There kiss was passionate, deep, just like their love. Tongues dueled as they tasted each other. The three weeks seemed like an eternity to both of them. The taste of each other's kisses was very well missed and way better than they could remember.

"Wait," Draco stated breathlessly as he broke the kiss. His lips as swollen as Hermione's. His cheeks as flushed as hers. He remembered that he had a gift to give her.

Hermione let out a disappointing whimper and tried to pull him to her, only to be pushed away.

"I said wait," he told her firmly, and accioed the velvet bow to his hand. "I can't forget my present for you, you know that." He opened the box and looked at her expression and reaction.

Hermione let out a small gasp as her jaw dropped and stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Oh Draco!" she said, slightly speechless. "It's beautiful."

"Italy has the some of the finest jewelers in the world," he said as he started to take the necklace from its box. Draco wanted her to wear it instantly, imagining the diamonds dangling between her breasts. When he had bought it, he imagined her wearing it with one of her beautiful dresses. But with her naked? It was something better.

"Draco?" she questioned as he pushed her hair to one side, attempting to put it on and around her neck. "As much as I am thankful and would want to wear it, not now."

"Yes, now," Draco answered firmly. When he was done clipping it, he made sure that the diamonds did hang between her breasts, and then he sat back and admired his wife. He seemed like an artist that just finished his best work and it was more than perfect. "Beautiful," was all he could say as he gently stroked the insides of her thigh.

Hermione felt herself get more hot and bothered as Draco eyed her. She knew what was exactly on his mind, and played with the diamonds with her fingers as she leaned forward towards him. "You like them on me don't you?" she asked seductively.

"I do." Draco took the bottom diamond into his mouth and sucked at it as he kept his eyes on hers.

"Which do you prefer in your mouth? My nipples or these diamonds?" Her apricot nipples were erect, in need of attention.

"We'll have to see," Draco murmured against her skin as he started to trail kisses towards her right breast, and teasing at her nipple before he finally to it into his mouth. His wife's groan was like music to his ears when she arched towards him.

Hermione closed her eyes and held wrapped her hands behind Draco's head, keeping him on one nipple, and then leading him towards the other. "Well?" she asked when he was done with them.

"Your nipples are definitely better than them," Draco answered. "You are more priceless than any diamond on the face of this earth."

"Smooth talker." Hermione shook her head.

"I am Slytherin," Draco reminded her. His attention then went back to her laptop. The porn clip had stopped playing, which made him frown. "Why did it stop?"

"It's like a movie Draco," Hermione started to explain. "It stops when it's over."

"Play it again," he told her. He was starting to like muggle technology a little more, not that he would ever admit it to his wife.

Moving pornography in the wizarding world only came in the form of magical photos that only moved somewhat for a few seconds. Not ones that ran for minutes on end, or even an hour. How did muggles come up with such amazing things?

Hermione frowned at him, wondering if she heard him right. Was he serious? Without questioning him, she did as told, and played it from the beginning.

Draco watched in silence as he kept his hands on Hermione. The one that was on her thigh had already made it up towards her pussy, teasing core, which was torture for her. Making her whimper and want more. "Do you imagine me doing that to you?" he asked as he watched the man in the porn clip tease the woman's pussy—first with his mouth, and then with the head of his cock.

"Yes," Hermione answered, opening her legs wider allowing him to slide two fingers into her. She was dripping and already had made a little mark on his pants.

"Do you imagine me fucking you hard like he is doing to her now?" he growled as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yes!" she answered again. Her hips was rotating and squirming as she needed more than just his fingers. "Fuck me! Please, fuck me!"

Draco didn't have to be asked again. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's hips, lifted her as he stood up, and sat her down on top of her desk. He reached into the back pocket of his trousers for his wand, and cast a spell on himself, making all his pile onto the floor next to hers. He grabbed the base of his cock, as it pointed up diagonally, and started to jerk himself as he looked at Hermione, her thighs wide open in invitation.

"Draco!" Hermione said in irritation as she leaned back on her arms and scowled at him. "Don't make me wait a second more and fuck me, now!"

"Hang on a bit," he told her as he looked at her laptop. He had another idea in his head, and turned it so that it would be facing towards them on the desk when they would get to the task at hand. Before Hermione could ask why he did what he did, he slid into her firmly, until he was balls deep. "Let's do what they do, what do you say?" he hissed as he rotated his hips.

"You are kinky," Hermione groaned contently. Finally he was inside of her and she couldn't believe what he just asked her. Their sex life was never boring, and this only made things more exciting.

With both pairs of eyes on the laptop screen, they did everything that the couple did, or almost everything with the limitations of being on the desk. The couple on the other hand was on some sort of mattress on the floor with just a white sheet covering it.

They moved together, rough and fast. Their tongues dueled once in awhile, or Draco's mouth would be on or between Hermione's breasts. Seeing the diamonds bounce between her cleavage was a sight that he thought was also beautiful. Once, he pulled on the diamonds with his mouth and kissed her with them.

"Merlin's balls! You're tight…" Draco grunted in between his thrusts. "I missed you. I missed your pussy!"

"I missed… you too…" Hermione managed to say as she grabbed onto the edge of the desk. She could feel her orgasm approaching as her belly tightened. She was so close and needed more. "Harder!"

"You're going to cum aren't you?" he asked. Draco lifted himself up on his arms and looked at the laptop's screen for the nth time. "She's going to fucking cum too," he told Hermione, noticing that the woman was starting to groan and moan, saying that she was about to cum as well. He could feel it in his balls, he was pretty close as well. He thrust into his wife again and again—harder and deeper. "Cum with me babe!"

"Dra—Dra—Dra" Hermione's orgasm hit her hard. Her head snapped back, as her body arched beneath his. Her mouth opened for a silent scream as he eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!" Draco's balls boiled to its maximum point, as Hermione's orgasm triggered his. His seed quickly went up his shaft and deep into the recesses of her body. His cock twitched with every spurt it gave as his thrusts jerked, trying to prolong their orgasms until he had nothing else to give. Weakened by the force of his orgasm, he collapsed onto of Hermione in a breathless heap.

Hermione too tried to catch her breath as she wrapped her arms around Draco, and kissed his temple. Back from her orgasmic bliss, she turned her attention towards the laptop and noticed that the video had stopped. "Looks like their done as well," she murmured. "Welcome home by the way. I love you."

"Mmhmm…" was all Draco could say showering soft kisses on her cheek. Still half erect, and inside her, he didn't want to withdraw from her just yet. Given a few more minutes, it wouldn't be a surprise if his cock was erect again. He hookers her legs around his waist, and lifted her, until he sat back into the chair with her straddling him. He held her close as did she, enjoying the tender moment.

"Admit it," Hermione started, breaking the silence between them. "Admit it and say that you like muggle technology." She wasn't stupid. It was very obvious that he did like muggle technology. The both of them didn't fight over the DVD movies over nothing. And it happened every night when he was home.

"I do not," Draco protested. He was still very much of himself with his big egotistical arrogance. But over time, Hermione would manage to get a hold of it and bring it down. It was something that only she could do.

"Fine," Hermione said with a smirk, pulling back from his embrace. Just a second ago, she had come up with a fabulous idea. "Then there won't be a reason for you to get a laptop then for your traveling."

"Why would I want to?" Draco snorted.

Hermione's smirk lifted a little more. "Webcam sex," she answered, squeezing her pussy muscles to get him hard. "Better than phone sex. You can see me and I can see you. Wouldn't you want that?"

"Minx," Draco said pulling her into a kiss. His reply was a yes, though not admittedly. He'd have to learn his way around the laptops and internets. But he would learn fast, before his next business trip.

Muggle technology was a great thing indeed.

-----

AN – My muses randomly have come up with this smutty idea. It's my first smutty DMHG ;). I hope you all have enjoyed this lemon. **Review!**


End file.
